


A place that was never really for me

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [8]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blaine Anderson-centric, Blam, Dalton Academy, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, M/M, New Directions Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Blaine plans his 18th birthday party but he is worried about inviting his New Direction-friends – what if they haven’t forgiven him for leaving? Nick isn't helpful so he calls Sam and they have a really honest heart-to-heart. More Blam-friendship than Seblaine but that was necessary.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Nick the Warbler, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my babies! Phew, that last chapter was tough but, damn, it was exciting writing it. This one has a little less Seblaine and a little more Blam in it (and a little Blaine and Nick, whatever their abbrevation is?), but don't worry, it's just one step that will get us closer to the eventual Seblaine-happy-ending we are all waiting for :) I had to re-write the original storyline a little (a.k.a. The Warblers didn't compete against New Directions at Sectionals because this whole steroid-thing NEVER HAPPENED!) to make it fit but I tried to stick to canon with the rest. Have fun!

Blaine wanders through Dalton’s halls like a rockstar. Well, he feels like he’s wandering through the halls like a rockstar. With Regionals around the corner, Warblers' practice has increased and they’re so _good_ , he can’t wait to compete. He’s actually very thankful that Sebastian has talked him out of his maybe-i-should-not-perform-state of mind.

He’s also very glad that things with Sebastian did not get awkward after his drunk breakdown. Not that it’s very Sebastian-like to be embarrassed by anything. But he just accepted the coffee and homework sheets Blaine brought around that day, thanking him again for covering for him and then they did their homework together like it was any other Thursday. Still, it felt different for Blaine, closer, more intimate, like they shared some inside-knowledge.

He doesn’t want to dwell on it for too long. What Sebastian told him that night… it was the most intimate thing someone ever confessed to him and he really wants to show him that it was okay to trust him with this. Plus, Sebastian seems back to his old self anyway: He yells at Freshmen when they mess up their steps, he makes fun of Barry when he sees him licking on a popsicle ( _“Really, Barry, if you wanted to suck something cool and sweet, all you had to do was ask…”)_ which leaves Blaine just a little aggravated and Seb gets away with sleeping through French class by tossing a smile, a wink and a few well-chosen compliments towards Mademoiselle Dubois that make her blush when he leaves. He does, however, seem to argue more – _and louder_ – with Hunter since they’re only a week away from Regionals.

Which means only a week away from Blaine’s birthday, too! Even better: Blaine’s 18th birthday! He knows there are a lot of things he still won’t be able to do until he’s 21 but still, 18 is _huge,_ right?

At first, he was a little put off by the fact that Regionals was on his birthday but then he thought, _hey, this is actually great!_ If they won, they could use it as a way of celebrating – and if they didn’t (even though Blaine tries to block that thought out), they could probably use the liquor to forget it ever happened. This way or another, it was a great plan – besides one little thing Blaine was still thinking about: He really wanted to invite his McKinley-friends.

He didn’t think the other Warblers would mind, Nick and Jeff have accustomed themselves to video-game-nights with Sam and Ryder involved at Blaine’s parents' house and he found out that under the influence of some weird constellation of planets (or something equally meaningful) Sebastian and Santana apparently sort of formed a… he wouldn’t really call it _friendship_ , more like co-existence without the urge to be at each other’s throat constantly, founded on a shared appreciation for each other’s wit and sass, even though Santana had graduated already. So, no, the Warblers really wouldn’t mind, Blaine thinks. However, the rest of the New Directions… he was not so sure.

Blaine still talked to Sam, obviously, sometimes to Ryder and Tina, but especially since Kurt’s call a few weeks ago, he couldn’t really shake the feeling that he made the same mistake he made with the Warblers _again_ – abandoning a group that needed him, that wanted him to stay, in the blink of an eye. Well, it wasn’t really in the blink of an eye, he really thought about transferring back for weeks, but still… he left. And he doesn’t know if they have forgiven him for that, yet.

He’s pacing through his dorm room when Nick comes in but stops in the door way. “Ooookay, what’s up?” Blaine stops an looks at him.

“What do you mean?”

Nick comes in, closes the door and flops down on his bed. “You’re pacing like a mad scientist that tries to figure out how to kill the hero.”

Blaine shakes his head but doesn’t dare to start walking again. He sits down at the edge of his bed instead. “You’re watching too many CW-series lately. I wasn’t _pacing_ , I was _thinking_.”, Blaine says with a hint of arrogance in his voice – but Nick doesn’t seem to buy it, just raises his eyebrows. Blaine sighs.

“Sebastian taught you that move?”, he murmurs as he changes to Nick’s bed.

“What move?”, Nick asks and looks a little puzzled.

“The…”, Blaine points to his face and wiggles his finger. “Nevermind. Okay, there might be something on my mind that I’m thinking about…”

“A-ha!”, Nick proclaims and snaps his fingers as if he just solved a mystery in an animated series for children, “I knew it! Can’t hide anything from me, Anderson.”

“You wanna hear it or not?”, Blaine asks a little annoyed.

“Sure, spill!” Nick turns around so that he’s lying on his stomach and looks up to meet Blaine’s eyes.

“You know that next week is my birthday, right?”

“Yeah, man, it’s gonna be epic! Whether we win or not, we’ll play hard like David Guetta in Ibiza!”

“I… don’t even know what that means… but yeah, it’s gonna be great and I’m really looking forward to it.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“I was thinking about inviting the New Directions.”

“Sure, yeah, they’re cool. I mean, Sam and Ryder are. They suck at Halo, though. Again, I don’t see the problem?”

“I was thinking about inviting all of them: Not only Sam and Ryder, but also Marley, Kitty, Tina, Sugar, Unique… you know, all of them. And as cool as Sam and Ryder seem with me transferring to Dalton again, I’m not sure the rest of ND handled it so well…”

“Hmm…” Nick seemed to think hard about what he just heard. “Did you ask Sam or Ryder about that? I mean, they are still in New Directions, right?”

Blaine slips further down on Nick’s bed and starts playing with a thread from his t-shirt: “Not really… I didn’t want to get them in a situation where they could feel uncomfortable. You think I should give them a call?”

“Dude, I just know that from the Warblers' side, I think they would be very welcome to join our victory party on Saturday. I mean, doesn’t Sebastian have something going on with that Santana-chick besides being gay? I’m sure, no one would mind. And if you really want them there, you should man up and invite them.”

With that, Nick jumps up. “Okay, gotta get going, buddy, see you later! Call Sam!” And he’s out of the room before Blaine can even ask where he’s going.

_Maybe he should listen to Nick?_ Blaine grabs his phone from his night stand and unlocks the screen. He scrolls down his contacts until there is “Sam Evans” on his display. He presses “Call”.

Sam picks up after the first ringing. “Hey dude, what’s up?”

“Oh, umm, hi, Sam! Nothing, I’m good. How are you?”

“Fine, buddy, fine.”

There’s an awkward silence hanging between them until Blaine gathers up his courage to ask if Sam thinks it could be nice to invite the New Directions to his party:

“Do you think the New Directions hate me?” _Well, that was smooth and totally not what he wanted to ask._

“Wait, what?” comes Sam’s dumbfounded answer.

“I mean… Look, it’s my birthday next week after Regionals and I’m throwing a party at my house later. And I was thinking about inviting my friends from McKinley but… I really don’t know if that would be…” _Welcome? Appropriate? Causing a string of mean comments?_ “Appreciated?”

The line is silent for a while and Blaine takes his phone away from his ear to see if the call was ended. Nope, still there. “Hello? Sam?”, he asks but a fear of what Sam’s silence means creeps into his body and makes his heart clench. “Sam, you still there?"

“Yeah, sure, sorry, man. It’s just, I kind of didn’t see that coming. Well, umm, first of all, thanks for considering to invite us all, it’s, umm, it really sounds cool.”

Blaine frowns. He hears a “but” coming. “You are still my friends, Sam, of course I want to invite you all to my birthday party…”

“Yeah, sure, of course, man, I get it. Umm… you know what, you should invite them!”

Blaine hesitates. “You sure? You didn’t seem that thrilled by the idea a few minutes ago… just, be honest with me, Sam. Are the others really that mad that I went back to Dalton?” He hears Sam sigh.

“What? No. Listen, dude, it’s not that exactly. It’s just… you know that they disqualified us at Sectionals, right?”

Blaine’s eyes went wide and he sat up straight. _What?_ “What?” He knew that New Directions wouldn’t be competing against them at Regionals but he had just assumed that they lost against Vocal Adrenaline. Now that he thinks about it, Sam and Ryder had been quick to change the subject every time it came up when they hung out. Again, he just assumed they were embarrassed that they had lost, he didn’t know that… “Why?”

“Marley fainted on stage…”, Sam said and then told him the whole story about Marley and Kitty, how Marley apparently started eating less and less or throwing up afterwards and how the stress and strains of “Grease” and Glee obviously peaked in Marley fainting on stage. And how that meant disqualification for the New Directions who left the stage during their performance.

Blaine sat on Nick’s bed completely taken aback. He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t that close to Marley, she was still a newbie when Blaine had left, but she had always seemed kind and sweet.

“Wow, Sam, I… I don’t know what to say. No, I didn’t know. Guess gossip doesn’t travel that fast after all but I, man, I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do? How are you guys holding up?” _Why didn’t you tell me?_ Maybe he could’ve helped, could’ve talked to someone, could’ve… he didn’t know what he could’ve done, but he was sure he could’ve tried to help. It just didn’t seem fair that this is what cost his friends their chance at a fair competition.

“Nah, man, there wasn’t much you could do… and I figured you had your own issues to deal with, you know, with the whole Kurt-thing and you going back to Dalton. I mean, it must’ve been really bad, or, well, you wouldn’t have left, right?” Sam sounds almost hesitant to ask this question.

“Sam, me leaving to Dalton had nothing to do with you or the others… wait, you know that, right?” When Sam doesn’t answer right away, Blaine frowns.

“Sam, seriously, it wasn’t that I transferred because there was something at McKinley that I wanted to leave behind, quite the opposite, actually. I only came to McKinley for Kurt. Everything about McKinley is Kurt, memories of Kurt, memories that hurt so badly when I had to face them alone. With Kurt gone, I didn’t know how to make this place _my_ place instead of his, but that had nothing to do with Glee club. If anything, I stayed at first after Kurt graduated _because_ of Glee club, because you guys made me feel a kind of comfort. But Dalton, Sam… Dalton was… home. Has been long before I tried to find home in someone else. I don’t know if you get what I mean but Dalton is more than a school for me. The walls here have seen me broken and expanding, dull and shimmering, sad and genuinely happy. And the people, my friends here, they… they helped me once and I needed the comfort and familiarity of Dalton to let them help me again. I couldn’t do that in a place that was never really for me.”

He pauses. “But that does not mean that I don’t cherish the moments I had with you guys or that I don’t want to know what is going on in your lives. And I promise, from now on, I will try to be a better friend for all of you. And I’ll start with offering liquor and a barbecue on Saturday?”

He hears Sam chuckle lightly and that seems to break the tension. At least, some tension. “Alright, alright, explanation accepted. And I’d love to be there on Saturday. Want me to text the others?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll invite them myself. But thank you, Sam…”

“Sure, dude, whatever.”

“Okay, I’ll go text them now. See you on Saturday!”

“See you on Saturday! Oh, and Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“No pressure, but you know that we expect the Warblers to win now, right? You better have a trophy to show off this weekend, we cannot have Vocal Adrenaline win again.”

Blaine laughs. “We’ll try our best, be assured.”

“Good. Otherwise I might kick your ass even harder next video-game-night.”

“Pfff, dream on, Evans, don’t make empty threats! You know how much you suck…”

“You take that right back, Anderson, or I swear I’ll jump in my car and –“

“Bye, Sam!”, Blaine says and hangs up. Then he sends out a mass text to Warblers and New Directions:  
  


_“Hey guys! Birthday party on Saturday!_ 🎉 _8pm my place. Bring your poison, I’ll take care of dinner. Text me back if you’re available_ 😊 _”_

Within half an hour he has about 30 versions of Hell, yes, I’ll be there – from Warblers and NDs equally. With a huge grin he gets up and sets out for Sebastian’s room. Lacrosse practice should be long over by now and he has the urge to tell him about his conversation with Sam – and of course about how Sam practically challenged them to win. _That will hit Seb’s competitive strike just right_ , he thinks.


	2. Next work: My baby makes me feel like I've been livin' in a fairytale

The next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!

**Summary** :

Okay, so maybe Blaine doesn’t handle his liquor very well but it’s his 18th birthday and his McKinley friends are here, and his Dalton friends are here and he just wants to celebrate. A.k.a. Blaine gets drunk off his cute, perky his ass on his birthday party and things get heated on the dance floor when Sebastian gets a little jealous of how close Blaine and Sam are dancing. Blam if you squint, but mostly possessive!Sebastian and intoxicated!Blaine. Fluffy in the end because how could I not?

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106103)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is already written, so I guess I’ll update soon (whoop whoop!) and things will get reeeally messy there. There might be liquor, a drunk Blaine and a Sebastian who might or might not throw caution into the wind? Things really start burning up between our boys... (and yes, this is totally a Jonas-Brothers-reference, thank you for noticing) ;) Feel free to leave some love here, on my Tumblr (akfanficlove) or hit me up on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). I always love hearing from you! Love you <3


End file.
